


Squip Squad is Supernatural

by just_a_lesbian_with_swords



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_lesbian_with_swords/pseuds/just_a_lesbian_with_swords
Summary: The members or the Squip Squad are all different kinds of supernatural beings, but none of them know about the others. Jeremy is werewolf, Michael is a witch, Jenna is a vampire, Jake is a satyr, Brooke is a fairy, Rich is a Frankenstein-like monster, Christine is a selkie, and Chloe is a mermaid.
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Christine Canigula/Jenna Rolan, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 27
Kudos: 38





	1. The Beginning

Jeremy was usually much more alert on full moons, being a werewolf and all. Tonight however, instead of locking himself in his room to not hurt anyone, he was with Michael, his boyfriend. The couple was having a sleepover, and Jeremy was so caught up in having fun with Michael, he didn't even remember the full moon.

"Wanna watch another movie?" Michael asked.

"Sure, but I'm tired of picking." complained Jeremy. It was around 11, Michael had just put on a movie and sat down to cuddle with his boyfriend. The blinds on Michael's window were closed, but the window itself was still open.

"Dude, can you get the window?" Michael asked, already comfortable on his bed.

"Just leave all the work for me to do I guess." Jeremy joked, getting up to close the window. He pushed the blinds out of the way, about to close the window when his eyes caught sight of the moon. He stood there for a second, just staring at.

"Jerbear, is everything okay?" asked his worried boyfriend. As soon as he finished the last word, Jeremy let out a scream and backed into the corner of the room. Michael watched in horror has he watched Jeremy turn into something else. He could tell it was painful, from his scream to the tears forming in his eyes. Michael wanted to look away, but he couldn't. He watched him grow long, sharp fangs and claws, hair start growing on his arms, legs, and the side of his face, watched his legs painfully grotesque into that of a wolf's and even grow a tail. It was two minutes before Jeremy stopped screaming and stood up, examining the room. He locked eyes with Michael's. Despite what Michael had just seen, his face still looked more or less, the same. Even his eyes were the same beautiful blue as before. "Jeremy?" he manged to ask, eyes still locked with his. Jeremy didn't answer, but Michael could see tears forming in his eyes. Suddenly, Jeremy jumped out of the window and bolted into the woods behind Michael's yard. All Michael could think was to run after him, so he did. When Michael finally got to the woods, he took a moment to catch his breath. As his breathing slowed, he heard a soft sob coming from behind the tree he was resting on. Behind the tree, was Jeremy, curled up in a little ball crying. "Jeremy," Michael whispered, not wanting to spook the werewolf off even more.

"Michael?" The werewolf asked, turning his head towards him.

"Hey Jer." Michael responded, slowing getting closer to his boyfriend. Jeremy didn't run away, which was a good sign. He eventually got close enough to hug Jeremy, who hugged back and started crying again. "Hey, it's okay Jer, it's okay." Michael said, trying to calm the werewolf, now practically in his lap. A little later, Jeremy stopped crying and was wagging his tail, making a small _thump_ sound whenever it hit the ground.

"I'm sorry I never told you." Jeremy apologized, he never should've kept it this long. "I'll understand if you break up with me." he added.

"What?" Michael exclaimed, "Why would I ever do that?"

"Because I'm a monster." He cried.

"Jeremy, you're not a monster, you'll never be a monster," Michael assured, "at least never to me."

"I love you so much Micha."

"Love you too Jer, now let's get back to my place." Michael suggested. Jeremy nodded, using Michael and the tree for support getting up. Jeremy gave Michael another hug and they started the walk back home. The pair was almost to Michael's backyard when someone grabbed Jeremy from behind and yanked him away from Michael. Michael tried to run after them, but another guy kept blocking his path. The last thing he heard was Jeremy's muffled screams before the figure in front of him knocked him out.


	2. Secrets Start to Unwind

"Fuck!" Rich yelled after dieing in his game. Frustrated, he threw his phone access the room, landing on a bed. This was normal, people threw things when angry and there's nothing weird about that. What was weird is that Rich's hand, still holding the phone, flew off with it and was currently sitting on the bed. "Shit." Rich sighed, picking up the wayward hand and sticking it back on his wrist. 

"Hey Rich," A taller boy said, he was wearing baggy jeans and had messy brown hair, walking in on a pair of crutches before sitting on the bed next to Rich.

"Hey Jakey." Rich replied. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth, realizing how close he was to revealing his secret.

"What happened? I heard you yelling." Jake tiredly asked, laying down on the bed.

"I died in a game." He replied, laying down next to Jake.

"That sucks dude." Jake stated, kissing the smaller boy, Rich kissing back. The pair broke up when both their phones went off.

**Michael: Emergency meeting at my place right now**

**_Time skip to when everyone got to Michael's house_ **

Everyone was lead to Michael's basement, taking their respective places in the multiple places to sit thourghout the room.

"So why are we here?" Chloe asked Michael.

"Someone took Jeremy." He announced. A slience fell across the room, all of them processing what he had said. "I know it sounds crazy but there was these men and they took him and I don't know where he is." He sobbed. Christine and Brooke stood up and hugged their crying friend. The three of them were like that until Michael collected himself.

"Wait," Jenna started, "What did these guys look like?"

"I didn't get a good look at them, but one was really skinny and the other was really buff and strong." He explained.

"I think I know who your talking about, they've tried to capture me before." Jenna whispered, well she thought she whispered, in reality the whole room had heard her. "I said that out loud, didn't I?" She asked. The others didn't say anything, just nodded their heads.

"What do you mean they tried to capture you? Why?" Christine asked her girlfriend. Jenna didn't respond just smiled wide for Christine, revealing sharp fangs. The squad had seen this and was left speechless.

"You're, you're a vampire?" Rich stammered, huddling closer to Jake.

"Yeah..." She hesitated, "I swear I'm not going to kill any of you!"

"Promise?"

"Yes Brooke, I promise." Jenna assured. "So we all know why they would want me, but why would they want Jeremy?"

"Probably because Jeremy's a werewolf." Michael stated.

"He's a what?!" Rich exclaimed.

"A werewolf, last night was a full moon."

"Michael, hun, how are you not freaking out about this?" Brooke asked him.

"It happened last night, I've had time to process."

"So how are you planning to get Jeremy back?" Jake asked, finally adding to the conversation.

"Magic and you guys." Michael replied, walking over to the wall. He opened a secret compartment which revealed three staffs. One was dark blue with a sparrow on top, another light brown with bat, and the last was dark brown with a wolf. Michael picked up the dark brown staff and turned back to his friends, they were all staring at him. "What?"

"Why the fuck is there a compartment in your wall?" Rich asked.

"To hide the staffs."

"Why do you have staffs?" Chloe asked this time.

"For magic, and flying, but mostly magic."

"Magic?" Jake piped in. Michael hit his staff in the ground and a shining red glow appeared around him. He took off his disguise to reveal his pointed ears and small fangs.

"What the fuck?" Rich whispered himself. Michael didn't mention the change of appearance.

"Um, Michael what's with the ears?" Christine asked gently.

"Oh, I'm a witch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The squad is here! Michael is worried! Secrets are starting to unravel!  
> Also I'm using the owl house versions of witches in cause anyone was confused.


	3. The Plan

"You're a what?!" Rich exclaimed, still very close to Jake.

"I'm a witch. You know, magic, flying, curses, that stuff." Michael explained, well kind of explained.

"Curses?" stammered Christine, cuddling closer to Jenna.

"I'm not going to curse any of you. You only curse someone if you really hate them, like despise them."

"So, the magic part of Michael's 'plan' has been explained, why do you need us?" Jake asked the real question.

"So you don't what to save our friend from evil villains?" Michael sarcastically asked the room.

"I'm not saying that, but why would we be any help?"

"Well Jenna seems to have info on these assholes, so there's that," Michael explained.

"So why are the rest of us here?" Chloe asked. Everyone but Michael and Jenna still had secrets, but they weren't that keen to share them.

"I just need help okay! And if you're not going to help then I'll just do it on my own!" Michael yelled, getting fend up with his friends questioning to save Jeremy. The whole room went silent, never had seen Michael like that before. They understood why, his boyfriend was taken, captured, and none of them knew what was happening to him. If anyone was in his position, they'd all be reacting the same way. "If none of you are going to help me, then just leave." He growled, pointing to the door with the staff. No one left. They didn't say anything, but they didn't leave either. "So, you're all gonna help?" Michael asked, a little softer this time, and everyone nodded.

"So Jenna, what dirt do you have on these guys?" Jake asked, trying to take some pressure off of Michael.

"Well, they capture supernatural creatures, obviously, and after that, I don't know what happens." She sighed, embarrassed by what little information she had.

"What direction did they go off in? That might help." Brooke asked Michael, trying to take Jenna off the spotlight. Michael lead the group outside into the woods behind his backyard. He found the tree him and Jeremy were at last night and ruffly followed the path they took to his house. The group was following along with Michael, careful not to get in his way. Jake was at the back of they group, cursed to walk slowly around his friends. He noticed something when Michael was still trying to figure things out. In the dirt were paw prints, and what turned from light imprints lead to deep marks in the ground. Signs of struggling. He touched the prints, trying to use his satyr powers to identify if it really was Jeremy. When he closed his eyes he saw flashes of pain and struggle, noises that were closer to a human's scream then a wolfs growl. These tracks were definitely Jeremy's.

"Um, guys, I think I found something!" Jake yelled, standing back up. His friends had moved on from where he still stood, but they heard him yell and ran back over to him. When they got over to where the tracks were, Jake pointed down to them. "I think they're Jeremy's." he explained, trying to make it should like an assumption.

"So if we follow the tracks, it'll lead us to Jeremy?" Christine asked.

"The tracks probably stop after a while, Jeremy would've lost a fight between those guys easily." Michael stated. Of course Jeremy wouldn't leave without a fight, but then again, this is Jeremy they're talking about.

"So what do we do now?" Rich asked, if the tracks stopped and there is little to no information about these guys, it kinda seemed like a lost cause. "Can't you use some spell and magic us to Jeremy?"

"Magic doesn't work that way, but I might have an idea." Michael announced. He spun the staff around and firmly stabbed the ground with it, around where the tracks were. Not only did Jeremy's few tracks glow red, but his kidnappers tracks did too and there was a lot more of those. As his friends stood in awe of the magic him performed, Michael yanked his staff out of the ground, and the red glow faded away. "Everyone," He started, turning to face his friends, "Go home and pack anything you will need, meet back here when you're done."

"What are we gonna do once we get back?" Brooke probed.

"We got some tracks to follow."

"Dude, you sounded so serious just now." Rich stated, gotten over the fear that his friends would kill him.

"Like a good serious or a bad serious?" Michael asked.

"Like a badass serious." Rich explained.

"Nice." Michael grinned. Jake laughed at his boyfriend, who succeeded in his goal to lighten the mood, Rich blushed at the sound of Jake's laughter. "Okay but seriously we should all get packing." The squad all went home to pack for there adventure, the ones who have shared their secrets glad that their friends were cool with it. The ones who haven't wondered whether or not they should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back! Who's secret do you thinks gonna slip next?


	4. The Journey

The squad meet back up at Michael's house, all packed and ready to go. Most had pretty normal things, food, water, clothes. Others had more, unique objects.

"Christine, why do you have a blanket?" Rich asked, they were sitting in Michael's backyard waiting for him to finish some witch thing.

"It's not a blanket, and that is none of your business Rich." She teased. Everyone was confused why she would bring something as meaningless as a blanket, just some seal print blanket she shoved in her backpack, didn't help that she wouldn't tell anyone why she brought it.

"Done with your witch magic?" Jake asked Michael who walked out of his house, his pack much bigger then before.

"I don't feel like explaining shit to you so let's just say yes."

"Rude." Rich joked.

"Well, I guess it's time to go." Brooke stated, looking into the woods with a vague expression.

"Never too late to back down." Michael reminded his friends, he wanted help, he _needed_ help, but he still wasn't going to force them to do anything.

"Too late dumbass, your stuck with us." Chloe told him, the squad nodding in agreement. They headed back towards where Jake found the tracks and Michael did his witch magic from before again.

"They went north." He stated, pulling his staff out of the ground.

"Let's go!" Rich grinned, clearly excited about their adventure and they started heading north. Michael was in the lead. Christine, Jenna, Brooke, and Chloe not far behind. And last was Jake and Rich, Jake having to walk slow because of his damn crutches.

"You know you can walked ahead of me right Richie?"

"I know." Rich told him, still by his side, causing Jake to blush. "You're cute when you blush." Rich chuckled, grabbing Jake's face and pulling him into a kiss.

"Would you two stop being gay for five seconds!" Chloe complained.

"You are literally holding Brooke's hand right now." Jake added, puling away from Rich.

"Irrelevant." She hissed, turning around to catch up with the others who had gone off without them. The two laughed at her reaction and started to catch up to the rest of the group. They've been walking for about an hour, stopping by a lake to rest. Jake got out some food he packed and tossed some to everyone else. They sat and ate, everyone sitting with their partner. It made Michael's heart ache, he missed Jeremy, a lot. He had no idea what was happening to him and just hoped he was at least still alive.

"Michael, you okay?" Christine asked him, noticing how down he was.

"I just, I miss Jeremy."

"He's okay and we're gonna find him and everything's gonna be okay!" She assured, pulling Michael into a tight hug.

"Thanks Chrissy."

"Michael! Catch!" Jake yelled, tossing an apple once Christine stopped hugging him to death. Michael tried to catch it, but it feel into the lake.

"Oops?"

"I'll get it." Brooke told them, being the closest to the lake. It was pretty close to the shore, so she just reached out and tried grabbed it. Right when she was about to touch it, a loud noise came from the lake and net shot out and almost landed on Brooke. Almost. Right before the net reached her, Chloe pushed her out of the way and got caught instead, then the net dragged her into the lake. Brooke stood there in shock. Chloe was being dragged into the bottom of the lake and she couldn't do anything about it. "Michael, can't you magic her out of something?" Brooke panicky asked him.

"I can try."

Meanwhile, under the water, Chloe was already transforming. She had to get out before someone saw her, before Brooke saw her. As she was being dragged in the net, she spotted a sharp stone and quickly grabbed it and slowly started cutting the ropes. After what seemed like hours, she finally cut them enough to escape. She swam up to the surface, unaware she would still be in the view of her friends.

"Michael! Why isn't anything happening!" Brooke exclaimed.

"I don't know, it should be working!" He told her. Just them, something grabbed onto a rock and dragged itself on top on it. They had a shimmering lilac tail that sparkled in the sun. They were rigging out they're long hair, revealing some of their face.

"Chloe?" Brooke gasped.

"Oh, Hey?" Chloe said, trying to act normal.

"Of course, Chloe's a mermaid." Jenna remarked. Chloe had dried pretty quickly and soon was back standing on dry land.

"You're okay!" Brooke cried, hugging her girlfriend tightly.

"You're not, upset?"

"I'm just glad you're alive!" She sighed.

"I'm sorry I never told you," Chloe apologized, "Any of you."

"We have a witch, vampire, and werewolf friend, it's cool." Rich reassured her. By this time, it was almost nightfall. They moved away from the lake to avoid any more incidents and decided to rest for the night and continue in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really said Pinkberry rights.  
> Next chapter is going to be very interesting.


	5. The 'Exhibit'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for abuse near end of chapter

Jeremy didn't see anything that happened. One minute he was with Michael walking towards his house, the next he was fighting to be free. The last thing he heard was Michael yelling and his own muffled screaming. The mysterious men had a sack over Jeremy's head, blocking his vision. All he knew that Michael wasn't here, to his relief, and that someone was carrying him somewhere. After hours of Jeremy struggling and fighting to be free, the men had knocked him out to move him easier. They walked for days before they finally arrived at their detestation. It was a huge building, able to hold thousands. There were animal cages all along the back rooms of the building holding loads of different species, some real animals like elephants and lions, others not so normal. The men, still carrying Jeremy's limp body, passed harpies, gorgons, deep see creatures that didn't even have names. The men removed the sack and tossed Jeremy into an empty cell and left. A few minutes later, he woke. 

"Hey newbie." A voiced coming from next to him greeted.

"Hello?" Jeremy confusingly replied. They were a gorgon with bright yellow snakes with a few purple ones thrown in there on their head and deep black sunglasses. "W-who are you?"

"Name's Nix, you?"

"I'm Jeremy."

"So, what are you?"

"What do you mea-" Jeremy started, however he looked down at his hands. They were still hairy and he still had claws. He reached up to feel his ears, which to his surprise were still pointed and wolf like. He could still feel his tail wrapped around his leg and could see his legs were still as misshaped as they were before. This wasn't right, werewolves are only werewolves on full moons, it has been days since the full moon. "What day is it?"

"Hell if I know, haven't been out in years." They answered with a sigh. "You look like a werewolf, but that's impossible."

"B-but I am a werewolf."

"Seriously!" The gorgon exclaimed. "That's amazing!"

"Yeah...not really,"

"But it's the middle of the day, why do you look like that?" Nix asked making vague hand motions.

"I don't know." Jeremy told them. Nix could see the tears forming in his eyes, they reached out as far as they could from their cell and grabbed his hand, or paw. Suddenly, the mysterious men came back and opened Jeremy's cell. Nix tried to remove their glasses to protect him, but the stronger man pushed them back. They grabbed Jeremy and dragged him out of the cell and into a room into a room all the way down the hall. Jeremy was strapped down into a chair, the skinnier one sitting across from him.

"You're probably wondering where you are." The man stated. Jeremy stayed quiet. "Well, introductions should be in order, I'm Eric and this is Jason." He told Jeremy, "And you are?"

"Jeremy."

"We're gonna have to work on that." Eric muttered. "So, Jeremy, you have the wonderful opportunity to become part of this exhibit."

"You kidnapped me."

"Desperate measures. Have to admit, you are quite weak for a werewolf, then again I haven't caught a werewolf until now."

"What did you do to me?" Jeremy growled.

"Oh, thank you for reminding me Jeremy. Jason." He ordered. Jason left and appeared with a shot, it was filled with a neon pink liquid. The liquid was injected into Jeremy and he could see the pink shot up and through his veins. It felt like his inside was made of lava, melting him from the inside out. He screamed in agony for a minute or so before the pain lessen.

"What the hell was that?"

"Just making sure you stay like that for a little...longer." Eric vaguely explained. Just then there was loud cheering and clapping coming from the main part of the building. "Well, it's been nice Jeremy, but Jason will show you out." He sneered. Jason grabbed Jeremy by the arm and started dragging him towards the main building, not stopping no matter how much Jeremy fought. Jeremy looked around and saw the other monsters being herded into the building as well.

"Ladies and gentlemen, now do we have a show for you tonight." A voice echoed through the building. Jeremy and the other monsters were forced into a cage behind a large curtain.

"Jeremy!" Nix yelled, slithering their way to him, "You're okay!"

"Hey Nix, what's going on?"

"The show has begun." Nix told him, quickly changing the subject. "Tell me about the outside world."

"Well, it's nice? I guess."

"What's it smell like?"

"Everything."

"What are malls like?"

"Loud, but some people like them." Jeremy answered. The two went back and force like that until Jason came back in and grabbed Jeremy, pulling him through the curtain.

"Now, we have saved the best for last, behold! A living, breathing werewolf!"

Jeremy was pushed onto the stage, all spotlights staring down on him. Their were gasps and bewilderment throughout the crowd. Jeremy didn't know what to do, so he just stood there. Some of the crowd started booing, until Jason brought out a pig and gestured for Jeremy to do something. He still just stood there, until the announcer started to hit with his whip. Jeremy backed away, getting closer to the pig with every step, but the man followed, showing him no mercy. Eventually he ran into Jason, who told him to kill the pig. The man was still behind him, the whip tight in his hand. Jeremy was bleeding to much to bare much more, so he did the only thing he could and killed the pig. He made sure to kill it in the most werewolf way he could, which earned loud cheering from the crowd. After doing more tricks for the audience, they finally let him back behind the curtain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Poor Jeremy," I say, writing this.  
> Told you it'd be interesting.  
> Next chapter we'll be back with Michael and the others.


	6. Hiding in Plain Sight

The group woke and quickly got ready to keep heading north. They made sure to stay clear of the lake, not wanting anymore situations like yesterday. They were about to head out when they heard voices coming from behind them.

"Shit, what are we gonna do?" Rich worried, backing into Jake.

"Everyone get close." Michael instructed. Everyone huddled close together while Michael started doing his witch thing. He stood there silently for a minute or so, eyes closed, only concentrated on the spell. Red smoke started coming out of the wolf on the staff, it's eyes glowing red. The smoke curled around the group and became thick and misty. Michael's eyes opened to revel they were glowing red. "No one move or say anything." He whispered. As the voices got closer, it revealed that they belonged to a young woman and a man.

"James, the alarm went off last night, I'm sure whatever it caught is long gone by now." The woman said.

"C'mon Lily, what happen to your excitement?" The man, James, replied.

"It left when you woke me up." Lily retorted. The man took off his shirt, much to her disgust, and dove into the water. Lily was waiting for him to emigre, until she got restless. She started to wander around the area, at some points getting much to close to the group. She was walking around them again, but this time she brushed Brooke's arm. Brooke let out a small gasp, her mouth quickly covered by Chloe. Lily turned around and was looking at Michael, directly into his pure red eyes. The others could tell he was becoming more weak. The red in his eyes was fading and he was shaking a lot. However, she didn't do anything, after a few minutes of looking at them, she left. Her brother reemerged from the water, the torn net in his hand.

"Lily! Look!"

"I told you it would've escaped."

"No, not that. The net was at the bottom of the lake! The only creature that could survive that long underwater is-"

"A mermaid." Lily finished. 

"Do you think there still nearby?" James asked her. She glanced over at the place the others were squished together. Chloe could've sworn the she looked her in the eyes.

"No, they probably left quickly." She answered. Suddenly a loud beeping noise came out of the man's pocket. He pulled out a strange looking device that was similar to a tracking device.

"Other trap went off! It's nearby, let's go!"

"Go on ahead, I'll catch up." Lily told him. He quickly left, not wanting to waste anymore time. As soon as he left, Michael collapsed on the ground and the red smoke disappeared. His friends knelled around him, trying to make sure he was okay. They didn't care that Lily was still there, that she was watching them. After a minute, Michael had enough strength to stand up, leaning on Jake for support. "I'm sorry for my brother." Lily apologized. Michael tried to lift his staff up, but instead almost fell again.

"What do you want?" Rich demanded, taking the lead.

"Well a thank you would be nice."

"Thank you for not sniffing us to your monster hunting brother, tell anyone you saw us and I will find you." Rich threatened.

"How did you even know we were there?" Brooke asked.

"Your friend is weak, and I sensed her present." Lily explained, pointing to Chloe. "You're a mermaid right?" She asked. Chloe nodded, unable to speak out of confusion. "Me too."

"What? But your brother-"

"I was adopted, no one in my family knows." She replied. The others stood in shook, she was able to live her life without hiding, without fear. "You should be careful, James has loads of traps all over this forest." And with that, she left.

"What do we do know? Michael can't travel like this, but it's clear we can't stay here." Christine advised. 

"No I'm good." Michael said, although he couldn't stand without support and his voice sounded as if he was drunk.

"Here, take these." Jake sighed, moving his crutches under Michael's arms. He stood better with them.

"Thanks Jak-wait a minute." Michael paused, looking at Jake, "You all see it too right?" The others nodded, all staring at Jake. He was standing without the crutches. Something his had since they've known him. Jake was uncomfortable, he didn't want to tell them, but he didn't really _need_ the crutches.

"Um, surprise?"

"Jake what the fuck?" Rich questioned. He noticed his legs were shaped weirdly now, they didn't exactly look _human_. "You're not human either, are you?"

"No." Jake sighed. It hurt lying to Rich. He never liked it, and now he wished he could've told him years ago. "I'm sorry Richie." Jake whispered, ignoring the others behind him. "Rich?" Jake asked, he hadn't said anything, he wasn't even looking at Jake. Jake couldn't tell if he was lost in thought or if he didn't _want_ to look at him.

"It's okay dude." Rich assured, hugging Jake tightly. He let out a sigh of relief and returned Rich's hug.

"You know the drill, what are you?" Jenna joked.

"I'm a satyr." Jake told his friends, still hugging Rich.

"Wait, does that mean," Rich started before reaching up to try and touch Jake's hair, Jake bend down to help the smaller boy, "Horns!" he exclaimed after running his hands through Jake's hair until he felt the small horns on top his head. Jake laughed at Rich's enthusiasm and placed a small kiss on the small boy's lips.

"You don't need your pants." Michael drunkenly stated. Not only did he sound drunk, he acted drunk too. Great.

"Yeah Jake, take off your pants." Rich added with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"I hate you both." Jake stated, causing the group to laugh.

"Whether or not Jake keeps his pants on can wait, but we still need a place to stay." Jenna remaindered them.

"What about over there?" Brooke suggested, pointing to a tall oak tree not too far away. The others agreed and made their way over to it. Once they got to the tree, everyone made themselves comfortable, silently agree that they wouldn't go anywhere with drunk Michael. Jake eventually took his pants off because no one would stop brother him about it.

"There! Are you happy!" Jake yelled, trying to sound mad, but he had to admit he was more comfortable. Pants and fur do not got well together.

"Very." Rich smiled, cuddling up to Jake as he sat down. The others still haven't gotten used to Jake not using his crutches, even less use to the goat legs and hooves and horns. They talked and joked until darkness fell upon them. Christine took first watch, they decide to have that because of James, while the others slept. She sat in between Michael and Jenna, making sure every once in a while to remind them that she was still there. She noticed that Michael was tightly gripping his staff, she couldn't take her eyes off the top of it. It was craved into a wolf, but it was smooth. Almost too smooth, and the other day she swears she saw it moved. Christine figured that he needed the sleep, so she decided to ask about it tomorrow once he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Michael is here and will be staying for a bit.


	7. The World Outside the Bars

Jeremy had been in this hell for a few days now, and nothing has gotten any better. The shows, the shots, the spotlight, the loud man with the whip. And he was starting to have doubts.

"Are you sure your friends will be coming?" Nix asked him. They were the one good thing about this place, the only friend Jeremy had right now.

"They wouldn't leave me. Michael wouldn't leave me."

"Tell me about them."

"What?"

"Your friends," They explained, "tell me more about them."

"Which one?"

"How bout this Michael I've heard so much about?"

"He's," Jeremy paused, trying to find the right word, "amazing."

"Aww someone has a crush." The gorgon teased.

"Nix, he's my boyfriend." Jeremy explained to them, laughing at their attempt of a joke.

"Ya'know that would've useful information before I decided to make fun of you." Nix told him, "but I'm happy for you, he seems like a nice guy."

"Yeah, he is." He sighed. "How long have you been here?"

"As long as I can remember my friend." They told him.

"You were born here?"

"No, I was brought here when I was really little, so I don't remember my life outside of this prison." Nix answered. "What do stars look like?"

"Like little bright dots in the sky." Jeremy answered. This is what usually happened when conversations got to deep, Nix would ask him about the outside world and he'd tell them.

"One thing I remember from the outside world is the smell of grass. I miss that smell." They sniffed.

"Hey," He grabbed their hand, "I promise you'll get out of here."

"Thanks Hairy." They joked.

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"You tell me a lot of things, who I am to keep them all straight." Nix giggled.

"You remind me a lot of Rich, I think you guys would get along."

"I can't wait to see them."

"Me too." Jeremy added. The pair sat in silence after that. There was still a bar between them, but every once in a while, Nix would knock it down and the two would be able to comfort each other before shows. Nix insisted that Jeremy's act was worse, especially since he's new, but Nix's act was horrendous. Most of time they just had to turn an animal or two into stone, but whenever someone tried to rebel or escape, the next show, they would be the animal.

"Time to train she-demon." Jason yelled, smacking the front of their cage.

"Excuse me bitch, that is _they_ -demon to you." Nix sneered back at him.

"Just get in the room." He growled at them.

"Hey Jeremy," Nix started, getting ready to 'train', although it was more like torture til you get it right.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry for doubting your friends, just, this is the first time I've had hope and I guess I got a little impatient."

"It's okay, I mean, you have the right to doubt them, they are only human after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back to Jeremy!  
> Him and Nix have been ~bonding~


	8. A New Friend

"Crissy, wake up." Jenna whispered to Christine, who had fallen asleep during her watch.

"Five more minutes." She answered, going back to sleep.

"Someone please stop Michael!" Jenna yelled out, waking Christine back up.

"What's Michael doing?"

"He keeps trying to use his staff, he can still barely stand so he's banned from magic." Jenna explained as she watched Rich grab the staff from Michael's grip.

"Got it." Rich told them, leaving the staff with them so that they could make sure Michael wouldn't try to grab it again. Christine picked up the staff and examined to carved wolf on the top. "Watcha looking at?" Rich asked her, sitting with her and Jenna.

"The wolf, look how smooth it is."

"And?"

"How is it so smooth?"

"Crissy, sweetie, I think you're overthinking this." Jenna told her, trying to get the staff out of her hands.

"No, there's something off about this, I know it." Christine assured them. She went to touch the wooden wolf and if felt _soft_. "Feel it."

"Okay, that's weird." Jenna admitted, touching the wolf.

"I wanna feel!"

"Maybe we could ask Michael?" Christine suggested, only for Michael to then try walking without the crutches and fall. "Maybe not Michael."

"Maybe it's because magic?" Rich guessed. Christine started feeling around the area where the wolf met the handle, and heard a click. The wolf was a little looser then before. She tried pulling it, but that didn't work.

"Try turning it." Jenna suggested. When she tried turning it, it started getting even looser. Eventually the carved wolf was fully off the staff, and it started moving. The three watched in amazement as the small wolf opened its eyes and wag it's little tail.

"What the fuck" Rich muttered.

"Rich, you're sitting next to a vampire and that's a surprise to you?" Jenna questioned.

"I've had time to process that, and I still want to see you turn into a bat." He responded, only for Jenna to roll her eyes. "I'm gonna get the others."

"It's kinda cute."

"It's adorable!" Christine smiled. Rich got the others and brought them to see the small wooden wolf, who all started to coon over it.

"Wolfy!" Michael exclaimed, trying to walk over to the wolf, falling and being caught by Jake.

"You knew about it?" Christine asked.

"Yep." He responded, on the floor from struggling out of Jake's arms. The small wolf, Wolfy, jumped out of Christine's lap and walked over to Michael and licked his nose, "Yay!" Michael giggled.

"Were you going to tell us about the small wooden pet that lives on your staff or were we suppose to find out ourselves?" Chloe asked him.

"Perhaps."

"Jesus Michael, that's not an answer." She complained, Michael lazily laughing at her. They still had tons of questions, but they knew they wouldn't get an answer as Michael had fallen asleep. The wolf curled up next to him and fell asleep itself, because even semi-living things needed sleep too.

"So, when do you think we'll be able to leave." Christine asked Jake, who was in charge of making sure Michael didn't drain himself anymore.

"I think he's getting better, at least another day here."

"Can I tell you guys something?" Christine asked her friends after a few minutes of silence.

"Sure." Jake answered. Christine grabbed her backpack and pulled out the seal printed blanket the others had been wondering about. She wrapped the blanket around herself and there sat a seal not a minute later. The seal that sat there was very small and round. The others stared in shook, wondering if that was their friend or not.

"Nod your head if you are Christine." Rich told the small seal.

"I don't think that's gonna work." Chloe told him, only for the seal to nod its head.

"Christine! You're adorable!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Mine." Jenna said as she scooped up Christine and placed her on her lap. Suddenly Christine turned back into a human, still sitting on Jenna's lap.

"Ta-da!" She grinned, shoving the blanket back into her backpack.

"You're so cute!" Jenna grinned, hugging Christine tightly.

"What even are you?" Chloe asked her.

"A selkie." Christine replied.

"I have no idea what that is but seal you is cute." Rich told her.

"Are we gonna tell Michael?" Jake asked them.

"Let's just act that it's all been established." Rich suggested, wanting to mess with Michael.

"It has been established." Jenna remarked.

"You know what I mean!"

"Okay, who thinks we should mess with Michael?" Jake asked everyone. The others responded positively to the idea, so that is exactly what they planned to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christine really is just being a normal person and willing telling her friends.


	9. Familiar Faces

"Come here Wolfy!" Brooke yelled in the forest. Wolfy, the small wooden wolf, had run off from the tree and no one wanted the little guy to get in trouble, so Chloe, Brooke, Jenna, and Jake went after him as Christine and Rich stayed with Michael.

"I don't see him."

"We have to find him, someone look over there." Brooke instructed them.

"We'll go." Jenna told them, referring to her and Chloe.

"Be careful." Jake warned them as Brooke gently kissed her girlfriend. Ever since the lake incident, Brooke's been worried about Chloe every time she left the group, even if she was with someone. The two pairs split off to search for Wolfy. They search for what seemed like hours, but everything was fine. No surprise traps, no hunters, no worries.

"I hope he's okay."

"He's a wolf, I'm sure he's fine Brooke." Jake assured her.

"But he's small." She pointed out.

"So's Rich and he's fine." Jake argued. The two were busy joking around that they didn't notice the net. The net Jake happened to step on and get yanked up in the air, the only support being a tree branch.

"Are you okay?" Brooke yelled from the ground.

"Yeah I'm good."

"Jake?"

"I'm okay Brooke!" Jake yelled down to her.

"I'm going to get Chloe and Jenna, stay there!"

"Where am I gonna go?" Jake joked. Shortly later Brooke returned with Chloe and Jenna.

"Is he okay?" Jenna asked Brooke.

"I'm fine." Jake yelled to them, "Please get me down."

"Give us a second!" Chloe yelled at him. The three girls brainstormed some ideas back on the ground, but in the end none of them work. The tried climbing the tree, Bat-Jenna flying up to cut the ropes, which you need hands for. Even Wolfy tried, who had found them while they were trying to climb the tree. "Well I'm out of ideas."

"Me too." Jenna sighed.

"Have fun up there Jake!" Chloe yelled up to him.

"Fuck you."

"I think I have one last idea." Brooke told them, "Hold this." She handed her yellow cardigan to Chloe which was hiding light blue fairy wings. They were pointed at the ends and sparkled brightly in the sun.

"Brooke?"

"I'll explain later, but I have to get Jake down from there." Brooke assured Chloe.

"How are you surprised by this?" Jenna questioned her.

"Shut up Jenna." She hissed. Brooke fluttered up to Jake, who didn't see what had happened on the ground.

"Later." Brooke told him. She started cutting the ropes with a sharp rock Chloe had found earlier. Once the ropes were cut, Jake only had the branch to hold onto. "I didn't think this through."

"It's fine." Jake chuckled as he jumped from one branch, "Satyr, remember?" he joked. Jake continued to hop from branch to branch until he reached the ground. Brooke was about to fly back down to her friends, but she saw a camera flash from the corner of her eye. She quickly flew down to warn the others and the four ran off as fast as they could. Once they got back to the tree and warned Christine and Rich, they decided it was time to leave.

"Did you see who it was?" Jenna asked Brooke.

"It was James again."

"Shit." He muttered

"Okay, someone wake up Michael and everyone else help pack up." Christine instructed them.

"I'll get Michael." Brooke told them before running over to where Michael was and quickly putting her cardigan back on.

"Michael." Brooke shoved him gently. The group had tried waiting for Michael to get stronger, which he has, a bit, but they couldn't stay here any longer.

"No."

"Michael!" She said louder this time, "We have to go!"

"Lily, keep up!" A familiar voice yelled in the distance.

"Wait, that's-"

"James, we know, now get up." She told him. She helped him to his feet and handed him Jake's old crutches while the others waited. Michael and Brooke ran over to the others, followed by Wolfy. Once they caught up, no one knew where to go. They didn't have a plan or magic, they didn't have anything. So they watched. "This is all my fault." Brooke whispered.

"No it's not." Chloe assured her, wrapping her arms around Brooke.

"What the fuck happened?" Michael questioned the group, holding Wolfy in his arms. However he didn't get an answer as everyone went quiet once James and Lily showed up.

"James, we should just leave." Lily suggested to her brother. She knew what set off the trap and she was determined to protect them.

"No way, I saw her, she's still here."

"She's just a child."

"How do you know, you didn't see her."

"I saw a glimpse, she was small." She lied.

"So, small adults exists." James told her. James started poking around. The group of friends tried hiding as best they could without Michael's help. Luckly he hasn't gone near them yet. Lily was trying to stop him as much as she could, but in wasn't working, he was determined. He was getting close to there hiding place and everyone was scared. They huddled up to each other and tried to ignore the nearing footsteps.

"James stop!" Lily yelled right before he found them.

"What's your deal Lily, this is what we've been working for our whole lives." James nagged and turned to see the friends huddled together. They were scared. No one knew what was going to happen to them and they didn't want to find out. "We've found them."

"James, they're kids, leave them alone." Lily told him, pushing herself in between him and the group.

"Kids? They're monsters, just what we've been looking for."

"No, it's what _you've_ been looking for. _I've_ been hiding every supernatural creature from you since we were little!" She fumed. The others had relaxed a little, although they were still closely huddled together. "James?"

"Get out of the way."

"No."

"Get out of the way!" He yelled, pushing Lily out of his path. During this encounter, Michael had been reattaching Wolfy to the rest of the staff, and now it was ready.

"Get away from us." he muttered, aiming the staff at James and shot a bright red bolt of magic at him, causing him to flew into a tree.

"Did Michael just kill someone?" Rich whispered, only for James to stand back up, "Fuck he's still alive."

"Go, I'll hold him off, just go!" Lilly instructed them. They listened and ran as far as they could, only stopping to rest once the siblings were out of sight.

"How did he find us?" Michael finally asked his friends.

"Jake." Chloe stated.

"Hey!"

"You got trapped." Chloe reminded him.

"Not voluntarily."

"It's my fault." Brooke sniffed.

"It's no ones fault." Jenna explained, " Jake got trapped and Brooke flew to get him down."

"Flew?"

"Fairy." the others explained in unison.

"So Rich is the only human here?" Christine noted. The others nodded, including Rich. He wasn't going to tell them. He is _never_ going to tell them, unless he needs to. They decided to spend the night here and start walking in the mourning, they've wasted enough time already and Michael was getting anxious. He had to find Jeremy soon, before something bad happened, if something bad hasn't already happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They have ~returned~  
> Michael is ~better~  
> Rich is ~insecure~


	10. Runaway

Jake woke up first the next morning, expecting Rich to be next to him as that’s where he was last night, but he wasn’t. He got up and looked around the field where the group had made camp for the night.

“Watcha looking for?” Michael asked him

“Rich, he wasn’t here when I woke up.” Jake told him.

“Do you think someone took him?” Michael asked as he grabbed his staff and loosened Wolfy off, telling him to help look for Rich.

“No, he’s human, plus I was next to him.”

“Right, goat legs.” Michael remembered. They all looked for Rich until Wolfy got bored and decided to wake up the girls.

“What are you doing?” Chloe asked as Wolfy rested on her shoulder.

“Looking for Rich, he’s not here.” Jake told him, they could sense the worry in his voice.

“Well Rich is human, so he’ll be fine-”

“As long as he doesn’t do anything stupid.” Chloe added, cutting off Christine's suppose to be hopeful message.

“Can you help us look?” Michael asked them. They agreed and spent the next half hour searching for Rich, but no sign of him appeared and eventually gave up.

“Jake, we all care about Rich and we’re worried about him, but we can’t keep searching for him."

“I’m not going to stop looking for him!”

“And I’m not going to waste any more time!” Michael yelled back at him. The girls could feel the tension building up as the two argued, and after letting it go one for a few minutes, it started to get annoying.

“I think I have an idea,” Jenna announced to the group, “Jake splits off and goes looking for Rich, while the rest of us go looking for Jeremy. Once Jake finds him, they’ll meet up with us.”

“We don’t even know where Jeremy is, what if we lose Jake too?” Michael argued.

“Not exactly,” Jenna pulled out a folded piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Michael, “Me and Chloe found this when we were looking for Wolfy.”

Christine, Brooke, and Jake huddled closer as Michael unfolded the piece of paper, it was a flyer for a show. A _monster_ show. The paper had pictures of gorgons, mummies, gargoyles, you name it. However, what caught Michael’s eye was the text near the bottom of the page. It said that the show had a new _werewolf_ exhibit. “We’re gonna find him.” He muttered, tears in his eyes. “We’re gonna find Jeremy!” He pulled his friends into a tight hug.

“I’m gonna go find Rich then, we’ll meet up with you as soon as we can.” Jake told his friends as he grabbed his backpack and walked into the thick forest surrounding the field. Since he no longer needed to use his crutches, he was able to run and cover more ground. He would also jump onto the branches to the top and look for any sign of Rich. One tree he was climbing, Jake had hope. He felt sure that once he reached the top, he’d find Rich sitting on the ground, perfectly fine. However, once he reached the top, that wasn’t the case. There was nothing, no Rich, no signs, nothing. Jake spent the whole day searching for Rich, and found nothing. After hopping back down from another tree, he curled up at the trunk and slept, promising he’ll continue tomorrow.

The next morning, after eating some food, he quickly got back to work. The same routine as yesterday, cover as much ground as possible and climb the trees to look for anything. Around noon, he came across a tree where the bottom branch was higher up then most, which took him longer to get onto. Once he got onto the branch, the rest of the climb was much easier. He got to the top and, like always, nothing. He sighed and quickly hopped back, but once he got to the ground he saw a flash of blue out of the corner of his eye. He ran after it to see who or what it was, but it seemed like it was trying to lose Jake. It ran around a tree, hoping to cut Jake off that way, but Jake hopped onto the branch and went through the tree, landing in front of the figure. He couldn’t see their face because of the hoodie, but they were short.

“Rich?”

“Hey Jakey D.”

“Rich!” He lunged at him, tightly hugging him, “God I was so worried when I woke up and you were gone.”

“I'm sorry.” He sniffed, nestling his head underneath Jake’s chin. 

“I’m sorry you’ve gotten roped into this whole hunter mess.” Jake lifted Rich’s face so that he was looking into his eyes, one ice blue and the other brown. “And thanks for being so cool about, ya’know.” He added, shuffling his legs.

“It’s not that weird.” Rich told him, Jake wasn’t weird, Rich was.

“Why did you leave anyway?" Jake asked after a few minutes of silence.

“I shouldn’t be here.” He sighed.

“You didn’t have to come Richie.”

“No, I shouldn’t be here.”

“Babe, that doesn’t make any sense.” He worried. Rich didn’t respond, just excessively shook his head as he backed into the tree. He hit the tree with a thump and slid down onto the ground. Jake sat next to him, letting him cry onto his shoulder as he comforted him. Quite a few minutes later, Rich was better. It had gotten hot out, so Jake had taken off his jacket, but Rich refused to take off the hoodie. “Are you okay?” Jake asked him. He was worried, Rich was acting stranger then usual and it scared Jake. Rich could see the worry and fear in his face. He was going to lie, he was about to lie, but he couldn’t. 

“No.” He whispered.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“I wouldn’t even know where to begin.”

“You can start with taking off that hoodie before you die of heat stroke.” Jake suggested. Rich didn’t really want to. He was afraid, but he couldn’t lie anymore. It hurt. Rich slowly took off the hoodie, revealing dozens of stitches all over his arms. Jake watched in shock, “W-what-”

“Surprise.” Rich mumbled, afraid to look Jake in the eyes.

“Rich, what happened?”

“I wasn’t born like you or the others,” He started, looking as far away as possible, “I was created.”

“Created?”

“Like in a lab.”

“So the stitches keep you together?” Jake asked him.

“Yeah,” He removed his hand from his wrist, “Not very well though.” He laughed. Jake laughed at the joke, making Rich relax more. It felt like such a relief to tell someone, and Jake seemed so calm about this. Suddenly Jake started placing gentle kisses on Rich’s stitches.

“So that’s what you meant by you shouldn’t be here?”

“Yeah, I shouldn’t be alive. I just exist cause someone decided to play god and this,” He gestured to himself, “happened.”

“Well I’m glad that ‘this’ happened.” Jake smiled, getting Rich to let out a small laugh. “Is it okay if we meet up with everyone else tomorrow?”

“I don’t really think I can tell them yet, but I’ll go back.”

“I love you Richie, created or not.” Jake assured him.

“Thank you.” Rich sniffed, tightly hugging Jake as Jake softly kissed his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael is happy!
> 
> Rich slightly less insecure!


	11. Return

Jake quickly left after Rich. The girls, and Michael, watched him disappear into the forest.

"Should we head out to find Jeremy or...?" Michael wondered.

"Maybe wait a bit, in case they're not too far." Brooke suggested. The others agreed and decided to have some food while they waited. Jenna and Christine were talking and laughing together. Brooke was leaning against Chloe as her arm draped around her shoulder. Michael was alone. Not really alone, they would invite him into the conversation, but he wanted to leave. He wanted to find Jeremy. They knew where he was and so did Jake, it would be fine if they left right now, but they insisted to stay.

"I don't they'll be back anytime soon." Brooke pointed out after about an hour, maybe two, of waiting.

"Does this mean we can leave now?" Michael asked them.

"Yes, but we have to pack up first." Jenna reminded him.

"I got it." Michael told them, pointing his staff towards their stuff, which started packing itself up. "Done."

"You could do that this whole time, and we still had to pack out own stuff?" Chloe complained.

"Not sorry." He said, to himself or to Chloe. They picked up their stuff and started heading out, not too long later they found a path next to a river.

"Should we use the path?" Brooke asked the others.

"No." Michael told them, "There's probably traps all along here."

"Me and Chloe can swim ahead in the river to check for traps."

"Well Brooke, Michael, and I can fly." Jenna pointed out.

"I can't." Michael told them.

"But you're a witch." Christine reminded him.

"That doesn't mean I can fly, I've tried and I can't."

"I might be able to help you." Brooke smiled.

"Maybe some other time, right now we have to get to this 'show'."

"Okay, Brooke and Jenna can fly-" Chloe tired to explain.

"Too dangerous, they won't have any cover."

"How do you know so much about shit like this?" Chloe asked.

"I play a lot of video games."

"So Chloe and I will swim ahead and check for traps while the three of you walk the path." Christine told them.

"You would you go with the mermaid?" Michael questioned her as she unpacked the seal printed blanket from her backpack. She wrapped it around herself and there sat a seal. "What the fuck?"

"We've already told you this Michael?" Jenna smiled. Even if Rich wasn't here doesn't mean they could tease Michael.

"Yeah how could you not remember?" Brooke added.

"She told us, like, right after Jenna I think." Chloe lied. Michael was about to respond, but Chloe had followed Christine into the water and soon transformed herself.

"You're a pretty mermaid." Brooke sighed.

"Thanks Brookie." She answered before following Christine under the water.

"Do we stay here or follow them?" Jenna asked.

"Lets just follow them, Chloe's a fast swimmer she's probably way ahead of us already." Michael told them, already walking down the path.

"Christine's a fast swimmer too." Jenna added, following him.

"Are you guys messing with me?"

"Of course not, Rich is the only one who teases you." Brooke lied. They walked along the path and didn't encounter any traps. It was weird, and quiet. Then a seal emerged from the river and soon turned back into Christine.

"Crissy!" Jenna exclaimed, running over to her girlfriend. Christine was out of breath, something had happened.

"James, he trapped Chloe." She explained, taking huge breaths in between her words. They quickly ran over to where Christine had said it had happened, and there was James and Chloe. She was trapped in a cage, still with a tail.

"Let her go!" Brooke exclaimed as Michael raised his staff, already aimed.

"No, I think I'll keep her for a bit."

"Fuck you!" Chloe yelled from her cage.

"Let her go." Michael instructed. His voice was determined and he seemed ready to kill, they knew he wouldn't, but he looked like he would.

"I think she'll look nice in a tank next to my dear sister." He taunted. Michael's aim shifted from James and subtlety moved to the lock on Chloe's cage. A blast of red magic came from the top of Wolfy's head and blew the cage to pieces.

"You'll be next if you don't let us leave." He growled. As he distracted James with his threats, Christine was able to sneak away since she had regained her strength. Jenna, Brooke, and Chloe, who crawled over to them when the cage broke, watched as she hit him in the head with a tree branch. She must've swung hard for it knocked James off his feet. This was their chance to get away before he realized what had happened, so they ran. They left the path and ran into the woods, hoping he wouldn't be able to follow them. Once they were out of breath, the stopped by a nearby tree. No one heard any sounds of following, and by this time it was dark, so they decided to sleep there for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Messing with Michael hours
> 
> Won't be updating it for a few days cause I'll be on a trip, so enjoy this before the big stuff comes


	12. The Plan, A Real One This Time

Jake woke up first the next morning. The first thing he did? Make sure Rich was still there. Lucky enough, he was. Hadn’t moved a bit. “Wake up Richie.”

“No.” He mumbled.

“Come on.” Jake told him with a light nudge.

“Carry me.” He muttered after forcefully being pulled up by Jake.

“No, now come on.”

“Where are we going anyway?” Rich asked as the two started leaving their little camp.

“To save Jeremy.”

“You know where he is?”

“Yeah, that’s the only reason I was allowed to find you.” Jake told him, taking his hand as they walked.

“You guys were just gonna leave me? I mean, I was running _from_ you guys so I’m not complaining, but really?”

“Michael’s just really worried about Jeremy, plus everyone thought you’d be fine since they still think you’re human.” Jake explained. Rich cringed at the word human. He’d already put his hoodie back on, hiding his stitches. “You don’t have to tell them baby.”

“I know, I didn’t even plan to tell you.” Rich laughed. Jake kissed him softly on his forehead, moving the fabric headband he wore, which revealed another stitch he hid. They continued walking towards wherever Jake was leading. After hours of walking, they stumbled upon a path. “We’re gonna take the obviously dangerous path aren’t we?”

“Yep.” Jake responded, leading him onto the path and walking forward. To both of their surprise, they didn’t stumble onto any danger or traps. 

“Jake?”

“Hm?”

“Does that yellow look familiar?” Rich asked, pointing to the small bit of yellow he spotted in the trees. The small bit of yellow moved out of the forest, revealing a familiar face.

“Jake! Rich!” Brooke exclaimed as she ran towards them and pulled the two into a hug.

“Hey Brooke.” Jake smiled once she let go of them.

“Hi.” Rich mumbled. It was obvious he still felt bad for running off.

“I’m gonna get the others, stay right here.” Brooke told him, running back towards the forest. She later emerged with Chloe, Christine, Jenna, and Michael and they quickly greeted their friends. Jake could see Rich getting happier the longer they spent with their friends.

“What happened when we were gone?” Jake asked them.

“We had another run in with James, but other than that everything was fine.” Christine explained.

“Ugh why won’t he just die already.” Rich groaned.

“So can we leave now?” Michael asked everyone. They agreed and followed Michael along the path. As Michael led the group, closely followed by Christine and Jenna, Chloe and Brooke walked behind them with Jake, Rich was at the end. Jake noticed and slowed so he was walking the same pace as him.

After hours and hours of walking, they found a car. Which then lead to another car, and another, a whole lot of cars in front of a large whitish blue building.

“We should hide.” Jenna pointed at while the others were staring at the building.

“Do we have a plan?” Jake asked once they found a hiding place in the woods surrounding the building. No one responded. “Of course we don’t have a plan.”

“I have an idea.” Christine told them. “We, except Jake, can sneak in the building and easily blend in with everyone else.”

“Okay, so we just leave Jake alone with the people who will capture him.” Rich remarked.

“Fine, Chloe and you can stay with Jake.” Jenna responded.

“Why do I have to stay out here?” Chloe questioned, only earning a shrug from Jenna. While they debated this, Michael was already disguising himself. It felt weird. After days of being himself, it felt wrong to have this camouflage on him.

“Shall we get going or should I leave you to bicker?” Michael teased. He loosened Wolfy off the staff, who crawled into his hoodie and snuggled up in his pocket.

“Be careful!” Jake yelled as Michael, Jenna, Brooke, and Christine left towards the building. They blended into the line of people chattering about different things they’ve heard about this place. Michael heard multiple people mention the werewolf and how entertaining he was to watch. He was boiling with anger, the thought of people using Jeremy for entertainment infuriated him.

“Hey,” Christine comforted him, “We’re gonna get him back.”

“Yeah, yeah we are.” Michael echoed.

“Tickets?” The man at the entrance asked once they reached the front of the line.

“We don’t have any.” Brooke realized.

“No ticket, no entrance.”

“But we really want to see the show.” Christine lied.

“I’m sorry kids, but come back once you get tickets. That werewolf isn’t going anywhere.”

“Let’s just go.” Michael muttered, walking away from the building.

“What are we gonna do now?” Jake asked them once they retold what had happened.

“Michael, you have an idea don’t you?” Jenna questioned.

“Wolfy.”

“What about Wolfy?” She inquired.

“He can sneak in and find Jeremy!” Michael grinned. “Hear that Wolfy? Go find Jeremy.” He told the small wolf. Wolfy seemed to understand as he ran towards the building.

“So now we just wait?” Rich asked.

“Yep.” Michael anerswed. They watched Wolfy disappear, hoping he'd return and things would start looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ~back~
> 
> Wolfy, the hero we do not deserve, but all need


	13. Reunited

“I don’t think I can do this.”

"It’s okay Nix.” Jeremy attempted to comfort them. Today wasn’t a killing animal day, it was a killing _someone_ day.

“She’s been here since I was a child, I can’t just kill her.” Nix cried into his shoulder.

"You shouldn’t have to do this.” He sighed.

“I don’t have a choice, none of us do.”

“I know, but they single you out.”

“Says the only werewolf.” Nix teased. Later, the woman Nix had told him about was dragged in front of their cages. It looked like she already accepted her fate.

“I’m sorry Nix.” Jeremy grabbed their hand from through the bars. Just then a small...thing squeezed its way through Jeremy’s cage and rested itself in Jeremy’s lap.

“Um, who’s your friend?”

“I-I don’t know.”

“Lemme see it.” Nix told him. He gently picked it up and handed it to Nix. They examined it, and gasped.

“What?”

“This is witches’ palisman.” Nix explained. “You don’t know what that is, do you?”

“No.” Jeremy whispered.

“It’s something on a witches staff that can be detached and come alive.”

“Why does it know me?”

“His owner probably knows you. Can’t be anyone here cause we don’t have witches.”

“But I don’t know any witches.”

“They have magic Jer, they can disguise themselves.” Nix continued to explain. The palisman, which looked like a wolf, got up and headed back towards Jeremy, laying down again. Neither knew what to do about him, so they let him be. After a few minutes, he got up and left. “That was weird.”

“Ugh this is boring.” Rich groaned.

“Wolfy is doing his best!” Michael defended.

“He is a small wolf, how much can he do?” Chloe asked.

“Be nice to Wolfy!” Christine told her. Just then, Wolfy came back and ran up to Michael.

“Did you find Jeremy?” He asked. Wolfy nodded. “Is he okay?” Wolfy nodded again.

The group cheered. For once things were going their way. Now all they needed to do was break him out of this place. Piece of cake.

“Where is he?” Brooke asked Wolfy. He ran off and they quickly followed. He led them to a back door with a small hole at the bottom, big enough for Wolfy. 

“Wolfy, how are we gonna get in?” Jenna nicely asked as Wolfy crawled through the hole. Not too long later, the door opened, with Wolfy holding onto the handle.

“Good boy Wolfy!” Christine smiled, patting his little head. They sneaked in, Wolfy and Michael in the lead.

“Can anyone see shit or is it just me?” Rich questioned.

“I can see.” Jake stated.

“So can I.” Jenna added. Rich and Chloe held onto Jake as Christine and Brooke held onto Jenna so they didn’t run into anything, or anyone. They passed cages and cages of other creatures. They didn’t acknowledge them at all.

“This is so fucking creepy.” Rich whispered. 

About 15 minutes of walking in the dark, Wolfy led them to an area that had lights and ran in, quickly looking behind to see if they were following. He ran further, ditching Michael, and ran into a cage.

“Aw your buddy’s back.” A voice laughed. Michael heard another voice laugh along with them. _Jeremy’s_ laugh. He quickly ran towards the cage Wolfy showed them.

“Jeremy!” He exclaimed as the others watched him leave.

“Micha?” Jeremy called out as his ears perked up. He walked up towards the front of the cage and watched Michael run over. “You’re here.” He sighed as Michael met him at the other side of the bars.

“God I’m so glad you’re okay.” He sighed.

“Micha, your ears…” He noticed Michael’s pointed ears and held his hand near them.

“It’s a long story Jerbear.”

“You’re a witch.” The gorgon stated.

“Okay, maybe it’s not a long story.”

“So he’s,” He gestured to Wolfy, who was playing with one of Nix's snakes, “yours?”

“Yeah, I told him to find you.” He grabbed Jeremy’s face and looked him in the eyes, “I was going to tell you, I just didn’t know how.”

“You’re here and that’s all that matters.”

“Cute, can we leave now?”

“Oh Michael, this is Nix, I promised they’d get out of here.” Jeremy introduced.

“Jeremy talks about you a lot.” Nix laughed. He could see Jeremy blush, but he didn't deny it. The rest of the group eventually caught up with Michael, who was still talking to Jeremy. "Jeremy, there's more people here for you." Nix told him.

"Hey tallass."

"You guys came too?"

"You've missed a lot." Jenna stated.

"What did I-oh," Jeremy noticed Jake, who was the most noticeable of the group.

"Hey." He awkwardly greeted.

"I'm gonna explain everything later, but we need to leave." Michael promised.

"Too late, the show's beginning." Nix sighed. The other creatures in the cages farther ahead were being guided towards the main building.

"You need to leave." Jeremy ordered his friends.

"Jeremy what's going on?" Christine worried.

"You just have to leave." He repeated. “Please.”

“Too late I’m afraid.” Eric put his hand on Michael’s shoulder, who freaked out and jumped away from him. “You know what they say, the more the merrier.”

“Get away from them.” Jeremy growled. In the other cage, Nix was being held in place by Jason so as to not try to help them.

“You really have a rare group of friends,” Eric stated, and noticed Jenna, “Oh Jenna, we meet again.”

“Fuck off.”

“You know him?” Jeremy asked her. _Later_ she mouthed.

“But really, a mermaid, a fairy, a witch. Impressive.”

“Michael, who’s he talking about?”

“Us.” Brooke sighed, holding Chloe’s hand.

“Now as glad I am you all are here, I must ask you to move.” He ordered. Eric revealed he’d been holding a shot of neon pink liquid. Jeremy was scared, everyone could see that. Jason left Nix’s cage and went to hold back the friends. They were forced to watch the horrifying scene unfold as Eric shot the liquid into Jeremy’s veins. He screamed. It was painful for everyone to watch, but they couldn’t look away. They weren’t allowed to look away. It was most painful to Jeremy, even though he expected this. “There. Jason, take the werewolf and our new friends to the exhibit.”

“What did they do to you?” Michael asked once they were in the holding chamber behind the curtain.

“Nothing I haven’t been through before.” He sighed. Michael pulled him into a tight hug and Jeremy returned it, close to tears.

“I should’ve been here sooner.” Michael told him. Jeremy was about to respond, but Nix came back. They were crying.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, I know we promised you a werewolf, but there's been a change of plans." The announcer yelled to the crowd. He didn't get to finish for the crowd started booing at him. "Now everyone calm down, instead of just a werewolf, we have some of the rarest monsters you can find." He finished. 

The squad was ushered into the show, all spotlights on them. Jeremy was confused by why some of his friends were there. "What are we supposed to do?" Jake whispered to Jeremy.

"I don't know, it's usually just me."

The announcer ripped Brooke's cardigan off her, revealing her wings. The crowd gasped and whispered among themselves.

Jason brought out a tank big enough for a person and pushed Chloe in it. Gasps filled the room as they watched her transform.

Christine brought her backpack with her, her seal skin was in there, and apparently they found it and threw it over her. Jeremy was probably the most surprised about the seal sitting in her place

"Christine's a selkie." Brooke whispered to him.

They shined all the spotlights at Jenna, her fangs shined brightly as she covered her eyes from the blinding lights.

"Vampire." Rich explained.

Then there was Rich. Everyone, except Jake, wondered why Rich was there. They didn't do anything about him. Rich was even confused they didn't reveal him, but he guessed he just didn't matter.

"Better than just a werewolf?" The announcer asked the crowd. They cheered.

"Jeremy's not just a werewolf!" Michael yelled. The room went silent.

"Michael what are you doing!" Chloe questioned.

"What did you say to me?"

"Jeremy is not 'just a werewolf' and we are not your show dogs."

"Michael please stop talking." Jeremy whispered to him.

"Why?" He questioned. The announcer started reaching for his whip, which, until this moment, hadn't been used.

"That's why." Jeremy whimpered.

"You bitch!" Michael yelled at him after realizing what Jeremy's had to go through. Michael knew when he saw the poster that Jeremy's been through shit, but not this. He was angry before, but he was furious now, and he wasn't going to let them hurt Jeremy anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me leaving y'all on a cliffhanger
> 
> Wolfy is safe in Michael's hoodie


	14. Escape

  
Michael was making the man angry. Jeremy was scared. He didn’t know what to do or if he could do anything. He saw Wolfy crawl over Michael's hoodie and attached himself to the staff.

"Michael?"

"He hurt you Jeremy, he's hurt so many people."

The crowd had started throwing stuff at them, however Michael had a force field around them and their friends to protect them. The man tries to hit Michael, but the whip rickashaed off the force field. He aimed the staff at the man and his eyes glowed red. The rest of their friends were huddled together not too far away, so Jeremy left and joined them.

"Has he been like this?"

"No, not like this." Christine told him.

"The eyes aren't new but the definitely trying to murder someone is." Rich added. A red beam of magic shot out from the staff and hit the man. It hadn't killed him, not yet. Michael didn't let his aim down, he kept it pointed right there.

This Michael scared him. This wasn't his Michael, this isn't his best friend of 12 years. It's not the person he fell in love with.

He glanced over at Jeremy. He saw tears forming in his eyes. He could tell he was scared. It took Michael a while to realize that he was scared because of him.

"Jeremy?" He whispered, his eyes no longer red. Because he got distracted, both the force fields and the beam of magic went away.

"Michael!" Jeremy exclaimed as he lunged and pushed away from the man, who had regained his strength and tried to use his whip on Michael. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm just glad you didn't kill anyone."

"Great Michael's not gonna become a murderer, can we leave now!" Chloe yelled. Michael picked up Jeremy and ran over to their friends. He set Jeremy down and quickly tried to bring back the force field.

"I'm not just gonna let him leave!"

"Well no killing, this is like the third time you've almost killed someone." Jake told him, Rich tightly holding on to him.

"Third time?" Jeremy questioned.

"I'll tell you later."

"So what are you gonna do?" Jenna asked.

"I'm gonna curse them."

"You can do that?"

"Jer, I'm a witch."

"Oh, right, sorry."

“All of them?” Christine asked him.

“Why not.”

“What about the kids?”

“Fine.” He groaned, “I won't curse the children, but someone has to get them out of here.”

“Me and Rich can.”

“Why do I have to go?”

“Why wouldn’t kids trust a fairy and a human?” She retorted.

“Fine.” He agreed as he followed Brooke towards the crowd. Most families let them take the kids out of the building, mostly out of fear. The kids didn’t know what was going on, but were happy to follow.

“Whatca looking for?” Jeremy asked as Michael digged into his backpack.

“A curse.”

“You can’t just use your staff?” Jake asked.

“No.”

“This won’t kill anyone, right?” Jenna interrogated.

“No, they’ll only suffer for their terrible decision for the rest of their life.”

“Michael,” Jeremy grabbed his face and pulled him to look at him, “just don't go too extreme, okay?”

“Okay.”

“God you are so fucking gay.” Chloe stated, ruining the moment.

“Chlo, let them have their moment.” Jenna whispered to her. Michael pulled out three scrolls and laid them in front of Jeremy.

"Can you pick one? I don't think I should decide the fate of them." He stated, letting out a little sad laugh at the end. He attempted to open one of the scrolls, "No! Don't open it. It says what it is on the outside."

"This one seems fitting." Jeremy told him, handing the second scroll to Michael.

"So it'll turn them into a goo like monster once a month, is that okay?"

"Seems fitting for treating me like that, don't you think?"

"Yeah, you're right it is." He agreed. Jeremy pulled him close and gently kissed Michael's cheek. "I missed you."

"Me too, now go and curse some assholes."

"You're not concerned that he can and almost killed people?" Jake asked him as Michael left and stood in the middle of the showroom.

"Oh I'm fucking terrified, but look at him."

"You're blushing." Christine teased.

"I'm gonna see if Rich and Brooke need any help." Jake announced and sneaked away outside.  
Michael opened the scroll and held his staff in the other hand. Wolfy's eyes glowed red, but Michael's stayed the same. A bright light shined from the staff and hit everyone in the room, but once the light faded, nothing happened. Michael didn't seem concerned and walked back over to his friends, those that were still there.

"Where'd Jake go?"

"He went outside." Jenna told him.

"Did, did it work?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, it'll take a day or so to affect them." Michael explained. He took Jeremy's hand and followed Christine, Jenna, and Chloe outside, only to be stopped by someone in the crowd.

"You can't do this to us. We didn't know he was...a person."

"Look at him." Michael demanded. "Does he look like a monster?"

"I mean-"

"Finish that sentence. I dare you." He growled. They didn't say anything. "Everyone here deserves this."

"Well if you're not going to willingly undo this," another crowd member said, "we're just gonna have to force you." He finished. They cornered the five of them behind the curtain. The other creatures in the cages looked over at them, including Nix.

"Jeremy what the fuck did you do!"

"Michael, I'm gonna do something." He whispered.

"What is it?"

"Just trust me." He told him as he ran over to the cage. He broke the lock on it and opened the cage, letting everyone out.

"Not too bad hairy." Nix teased as they slithered towards him. The others who were in the cage drove the crowd away, allowing the five, now six, to escape.

The group walked out of the building to be greeted by the warm sunlight. Jeremy could see tears form in their eyes. They slithered over and pulled him into a hug, “Thank you.” they muttered. Jeremy tightly returned the hug while the others watched. When the two pulled away, they wandered over to Brooke, Jake, and Rich. Brooke was entertaining the kids as Jake and Rich watched from the sidelines.

"Brooke, you might want to let the kids find their parents." Jenna suggested.

"Oh, right." She giggled. "Now go back inside and find your parents, okay?"

"So can we leave now?" Rich asked.

"Yeah, we can leave." Jeremy smiled.

"Are we gonna walk all the way back home?" Chloe complained.

"I don't really see any other options." Michael sighed. No one really felt or wanted to walk all that way. Well they were debating this, they heard a loud crash.

"Rich what are you doing?" Jake yelled

"I'm stealing the fucking car!" Rich yelled back. They turned around and there was Rich, standing next to a car with a newly broken window.

"Are we gonna use the stolen car?" Jenna asked.

"We should." Chloe answered.

"I second that." Nix added.

"Who are you?" Chloe questioned

"This is Chloe, isn't it?"

"Yep that's Chloe." Jeremy told them.

"I'm Nix, the only reason Jeremy's still alive."

"That's not ture!" He yelled.

"Yeah, he's right it isn't." Nix agreed.

"Back to the car, are we gonna use it?" Michael asked.

"We shouldn't."

"Yeah, Jake's right."

"Rich what are you doing?" Chloe yelled to him. He was looking in the car for something, what he was looking for they didn't know.

"Nothing!"

"I'll get him." Jake sighed and walked over to him. "Did the glass cut your stitches?"

"Yes and now I can't find my hand." He complained. His hand was laying under the seat.

"Here." He laughed, handing the hand over to Rich. The others started walking towards them, who were so busy talking they didn't notice.

"So are we taking the car or?"

"We are not taking the car Rich." Jeremy told him.

"Is that your hand?" Brooke asked.

"No." He lied, "This is someone else's hand."

“Why is your hand detached?”

“It’s not, I found this hand.”

“Then show me your hand.” Chloe demanded.

“No.”

“Rich, I love you, but you’ve digged yourself into a hole.”

“Yeah, I know.” He sighed as he reattached his hand. The others stared as neither Jake nor Rich explained. “So if we’re not taking the car, what are we taking?”

“Let’s back up to your hand.”

“I think you’re gonna have to tell them Richie.”

"Fine." He sighed and took off the hoodie he was wearing. He didn't explain the stitches all along his arms.

"Rich what the fuck?" Michael exclaimed. Everyone was in as much shock as he was.

"I was created in a lab, can we leave now?"

"We can leave but I will get an explanation from you." Michael stated.

"There's not much of an explanation, a few years ago I was created and met y'all, now I'm here."

"A few years?" Jake asked.

"Later, now can we go?"

"Can't we just call someone to pick us up?" Chloe suggested.

"Let's just walk home." Jeremy told her. So that's what they did. Michael stayed by Jeremy's side as they walked, not letting go of his hand. Jeremy still looked, well like a wolf, much to everyone but his and Nix's confusion.

"Rich what do you mean 'a few years'?" Jake asked as the group of friends walked home. They didn't try to hide from anyone this time, they stayed on the path hoping it'd get them back.

"I mean that I'm not that old, I was just created to be a teenager, my brain is that old, but I've only actually been alive for four years. I don't even think I age."

"Okay that's really weird and we're gonna have to figure out how to get you to age cause when we get married I'm not having you look like a teenager."

"Yeah, sure Jak-wait 'when'?" He blushed. Jake ran off and caught up with their friends, laughing. “Jake! You can’t say something like that and run off!” He yelled as he followed Jake.

The squad eventually decided to rest for the night. They rested against a tree not too far from the path they were using. Nix was happy laying in the grass, taking in the smell. Jeremy was sitting next to them. Once Nix fell asleep, the only two awake were Michael and Jeremy. Michael, who was sitting farther away from the two new friends, didn’t walk over to Jeremy. This surprised Jeremy, who took it into his own hands and walked over to Michael.

“Hey Micha.”

“Hey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me being late with this chapter and leaving on another cliffhanger


	15. The Journey is Almost Over

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Then why are you all the way over here?" He asked as he sat down next to Michael.

"You and Nix were hanging out, I didn't want to bother you guys."

"You're not jealous of Nix, are you?"

"What? No, I just didn't want to intrude."

"Then what else is bothering you?"

"Nothing's bothering me."

"C'mon Micha, I know when you're upset."

"You were afraid of me."

"No I wasn-"

"I saw how you looked at me. You were scared. I hated seeing you like that, looking at _me_ like that."

"Hey, look at me." He said, pulling Michael's face towards him, "I was scared. Scared of what you were doing, what you could do, but you stopped."

"I don't know what I was thinking. I _wasn't_ thinking." He rambled. Tears started sliding down his face, but Jeremy wiped them away.

"Michael, you were being protective. He hurt me and you were mad, I would've done the same if he hurt you." Jeremy assured him as he pulled him into a hug.

"You're furry." He mumbled. Jeremy let out a small laugh as Michael pulled away. "Why do you still look like...that?"

"That shot keeps me like this for another 24 hours, so I should be back to my normal self sometime tomorrow."

"You're not gonna leave my sight next full moon."

"I'm not always gonna _be_ like this on full moons."

"What does that mean?"

"Some nights are worse than others." He muttered.

"I love you Jeremy, no matter what." Michael told him before pulling him into a deep kiss. Jeremy ran his hands, gently, through Michael’s hair as he wrapped his arms around Jeremy’s wasit, pulling him in closer. “I missed that.” He whispered once they pulled apart. Jeremy let out a small laugh. “That was pretty cool, you breaking the lock.”

“Thanks, I didn’t even know I could do that.” He laughed.

“Strong wolf boyfriend.” Michael mumbled as he cuddled closer into Jeremy’s side.

“Night Micha.” Jeremy yawned as he leaned into Michael.

“Night babe.” He smiled. Jeremy fell asleep quickly, twitching and fidgeting as he slept. Michael fell asleep not too long after.

Jeremy woke to his friends snickering. Mostly Rich and Nix. Only Rich and Nix.

"Furry." Rich teased.

"I'm not a furry!"

"What's a furry?" Nix asked.

"Don't you dare tell them." Jeremy told him.

"Nix, I am going to tell you something that will annoy Jeremy even more." Rich told them before explaining what a furry is.

"You're totally a furry." Michael, who just woke up, mumbled.

"I'm not." He muttered.

"Yes you are!" Rich yelled.

"If I am then so is Jake!"

"Please don't drag me into this."

"How dare you call Jake a furry!"

"His entire bottom half is goat." Chloe told him.

"Don't call me a goat."

"Stop being mean to Jake!"

"Stop calling me a furry."

"Jeremy's a furry."

"Michael!"

"What? It's true."

"No it's not." Jeremy mumbled as he buried his head into Michael's hoodie.

"C'mon guys, we have to go." Jenna told them. They reluctantly got up and followed the girls back on the path.

"Okay, how much longer is Jeremy gonna be a werewolf because at this point it's getting weird." Chloe asked.

"Jeremy's perfect." Michael defended.

"I don't like looking like this either but I don't control it." Jeremy told her. "And thank you Micha." He added, kissing the top of Michael's head.

"Michael control your wolf!" Chloe yelled as Wolfy jumped on her arm.

"Wolfy can do as he pleases."

"His name's Wolfy?" Nix questioned.

"Yes it is."

"I think Wolfy's a beautiful name." Christine told him.

"Thank you Crissy." Michael smiled. They rested again not too long later, sitting off the path as they ate and joked. Jeremy fell asleep and was leaning onto Michael’s shoulder, his head slightly buried in his hoodie.

“Jeremy talked about you guys a lot. You were the only reason he put up with that hellhole as long as he did.” Nix told them.

"What does that mean?" Brooke worried.

"That place breaks everyone eventually, and Jeremy is...fragile. Of course I tried to help as much as I could, but it was hard. Didn't help that Jason and Eric were harder on him then a lot of other people who were there. Talking about you guys was the only thing that would bring a smile on his face." Nix told them. Michael held tightly onto Jeremy, who was still sleeping. Hearing what Nix had said broke him.

"Who's Jason and Eric?" Christine asked.

"They run the show, Eric's the brain and Jason's the bronze. Michael's curse didn't affect them, but I got one of my friends to take care of them."

"Like murder?" Rich questioned.

"Yes murder."

"Why murder?" Jenna asked.

"He made us kill each other. If anyone tried to escape or didn't follow the rules, I would usually have to kill them. So revenge."

"Did Jeremy have to do any of that?" Michael worried. He was still holding onto Jeremy.

"No, he was too new to get that dirty. If you didn't come when you did, that would've changed."

"Micha." Jeremy mumbled as he nestled in closer.

"Hey Jerebear."

"Why's everyone staring at me?"

"I told the-"

"Nothing. We were just getting to know Nix better." Christine cut her off.

"Well let's get going!" Brooke told them. They started walking back towards the path, but Michael held Jeremy back.

"Michael?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Nothing," He lied. Jeremy pulled him into a hug and Michael held him tightly. Werewolf Jeremy was taller than him, by quite a lot, so Micheal was able to nestle his head under Jeremy's. They stayed like that for a while, when they finally pulled apart, Jeremy was almost eye level with him. He looked normal. "Hey."

"Hey."

"As much as I love you, I missed normal Jeremy."

"I missed normal me too." He laughed. Their friends must've finally realized they were missing since Jake ran back over to get them.

"Oh Jeremy's normal again. Cool."

Jeremy took Michael's hand and followed Jake back onto the path with the rest of their friends. Nix was laughing about something with Rich. Jeremy was glad that they were happy, even if it meant having both Rich and Nix teasing him. "Guys I got Michael and Jeremy and he's normal now!" Jake announced. They walked along the path, joking and laughing as they went.

"I'm glad Nix was there with you, so you weren't alone." Michael told him. “Are you cold?”

“Very.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked as he pulled off his hoodie. “Put on the hoodie.”

“But then you’ll be cold.”

“You are not freezing on my watch.”

“Thanks Micha.” Jeremy smiled as he slid the hoodie on. It was warm and smelled like Michael. Wolfy, who was still in the pocket, moved around and got comfortable before falling back to sleep

“You’re adorable.” Michael stated before pulling Jeremy into a kiss. They pulled away and caught up to the group, who even though knew they were behind, let them have their moment. 

Days of walking and shivering in the cold while walking along the dirt path and bonding and sleeping in the forest at night finally paid off as they eventually reached society. Expent it wasn’t the society they should’ve been at. So, they hid in the forest and debated. Jeremy was cuddling with Michael, something they’ve been doing even more than usual lately. Rich put his hoodie back on and played with Wolfy, planning to hide no matter what they decided.

“If we go into the town, we could get a ride home.” Chloe told them.

“Well most of us will be fine, but what about Jake and Nix?” Christine pointed out.

“Michael can magic them a disguise.” Brooke answered.

“No I can’t.”

“Then they go and keep walking in the woods, but I’m tired!”

“Come here Chloe.” Brooke muttered. Chloe sat next to her girlfriend and Brooke gave her a hug and leaned into her. They could’ve sworn that Chloe was blushing.

“What if we don’t hide?” Michael suggested.

“What does that mean?” Jenna asked.

“That we just walk in there, looking however we look, and just act normal.”

“But what if there’s more people like James there.” Brooke reminded.

“You have a gorgon now, I’ll just turn them to stone.” Nix assured.

“Nix, no more murder.” Jake told them. “You okay Richie?” He whispered. Rich didn’t answer, only nodded his head. Jake pulled him closer as everyone else debated what they should do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter!
> 
> next chapter might be the end+epilogue


	16. The End

“I think Michael’s right.” Jake remarked about the discussion. He had to admit, he wasn’t paying attention all that much, he was worried about Rich instead. “We can’t hide forever.”

“We can try!” Chloe agured. 

“Just because you can doesn’t mean everyone can.” Nix muttered.

"And we probably shouldn't split up, you remember what happened last time." Jenna reminded Chloe.

"What happened last time?"

"Later Jer."

"So are we gonna go into town or sit here and do nothing?" Nix questioned.

"I kinda like sitting." Rich whispered.

"Rich are you okay?"

"I'm fine Jake."

"No you're not."

"Let's just get this over with." He mumbled, taking Jake's hand. They walked through the forest, a far too familiar sight for them now. The path led up to a town, the first thing they saw was a store, and they all could all use some food.

As they walked into the store, people stared in shock. Some took pictures while others were making a call. Probably to animal control or something.

"I'm gonna find the candy." Rich announced before heading away from the bustling crowd.

"I'm gonna follow him." Jake added before running off with Rich.

"Do you have any snake food?" Nix nonchalantly asked a cashier. "I'm gonna take that silence as a no."

"C'mon Nix." Michael grabbed their hand and, along with Jeremy, headed off to find food. "What did you guys even eat in that hell?"

"Fuck if I know."

"It's like cafeteria food, but worse." Jeremy explained.

The girls made their way to the normal food, just because they others were gonna survive off sugar doesn't mean they will.

"God I can't remember the last time I had real food."

"Do you even have money to pay for this Micha?"

"No I do not." He realized as Nix browsed the selves, taking whatever they could carry. "Let's get out of here quick." 

Jeremy, Nix, and Michael, holding as much food as they could, wandered the store in search for the rest of the group.

"Why?"

"Food Chloe, food." Michael stated once they found the girls. They had a bag and a decent amount of food with them.

"I'm guessing you don't have any money to pay for this either." Jenna guessed, getting only nods as a response.

"Maybe Jake has money?" Christine suggested

"Him and Rich are probably making out somewhere."

"I'll go find them." Brooke announced before leaving to find the friends, who may or may not be making out in the candy aisle. "Oh my God you guys are making out!"

"Brooke!"

"Jake do you have any money?"

"No, why would I hav-you guys don't have any money." Jake realized.

"Why not ask me if I have money?"

"Rich you are the poorest one here, of course you don't have money." Brooke teased

"Still could've asked." He muttered.

"Fine, do you have any money?"

"Absolutely not."

"Just grab some food and we'll figure something out.” She told them. The three left the candy aisle and made their way to their friends.

“Chloe, you were right!” Brooke announced.

“Called it.” She laughed.

“Also Jake doesn’t have money either.”

“Dammit.” Chloe cursed.

“Can’t we just walk out?” Nix suggested.

“Actually you have to pay for the stuff you need to survive.” Jenna explained.

“That’s really fucked up.”

“It sure is.” Christine agreed.

“But figuring we don’t have anything to pay with, we need to just walk out with the food.” Jake decided.

“Oh so you can steal food but I can’t steal a car.”

“Rich, those are two completely different things.”

“Still Jenna.” He muttered.

“Let's just leave, I'm tired.” Michael mumbled, leaning against Jeremy. Everyone agreed, so they headed towards the door.

“Back off demons!” Some shopper yelled, splashing water on them. It missed and hit Chloe instead.

“Shit.” Chloe muttered as she laid on the floor, in mermaid form. Jake picked her up and carried her towards the door while everyone else followed. They found a picnic table in a nearby park. As they sat and ate, some people stared, but no one talked to them.

"I kinda like being not normal. No one talks to you." Rich, who took off his hoodie, smiled and leaned against Jake.

"I feel bad, you guys are getting all this attention and people are just leaving me alone." Jeremy complained.

"It's not your fault you look normal baby." Michael assured him.

"Thanks Micha." He smiled before pulling Michael into a kiss.

"Okay, this is all great but can we please leave now." Chloe begged.

"Fine, I'll find a way home."

"I'll come too." Jeremy said, following Michael.

"I love you, but you should stay with everyone else."

"C'mon Michael, if we want to go home we'll need a 'normal' person."

"Aw you're gonna help me with your privilege." Michael laughed. "But thanks."

They found a taxi not too long later, and Jeremy indeed helped get them a ride.

"Hey I'm gonna get everyone else." Michael told him before walking off.

"Yo Michael do we have a ride?" Rich asked.

"Yeah, but the car will only hold four of us."

"But there's nine of us." Jake reminded.

"We can just pull Rich apart and shove him in the trunk." Nix recommended.

"We are not putting Rich in a trunk!" Jake exclaimed.

"We could take the car so that at least six people can sit."

"Rich please stop stealing cars." Brooke begged.

"Or we could take two cars." Jenna recommended.

"Can we just leave so Jeremy's not alone with a stranger anymore?" Michael asked. They followed Michael towards the car where Jeremy was. "Hey Jerebear." Michael grinned as he kissed Jeremy's cheek.

"Hey Micha." Jeremy smiled as he took Michael's hand.

"God do you have to be so lovey all the time." Chloe complained.

"Like you and Brooke aren't all lovey." Michael teased.

"Is there any way we could find another car for the rest of us?" Jake asked the driver. He nodded and pointed to someone standing near another car in a nearby parking lot.

"So who's going with who?" Nix asked.

"Girls in one car, guys in the other." Chloe told them.

"Where the fuck do I go?" Nix questioned.

"You can come with us!" Christine grinned.

"Later losers." Nix teased before slithering off with the girls. Each group got into the car and drove off.

A few hours later, both cars pulled in front of Michael's house. They got out of the cars and everyone, except Jeremy, Michael, and Nix, went home. Michael's moms weren't home, so they didn't get questioned today. Nix followed Jeremy and Michael into Michael's room.

"I missed beds." Jeremy sighed as he flopped onto Michael's bed. Michael laid next to Jeremy and pulled him close.

"So this is what it feels like to be a third wheel." Nix, who was curled up on a beanbag, realized. "I don't like it."

"Sorry Nix." Michael apologized.

"So where are you gonna go?"

"Honestly Jeremy I'm just gonna follow you around."

"I should go, my dad's probably worried."

"We should go."

"Fine Nix you can come with me."

"Well I left my moms a note, they probably told him." Michael told him.

"What did it say?"

"Went to stop Jeremy from getting killed, be back soon."

"That's more reason I should go."

"No I missed you." Michael complained.

"Fine, you can come too." He told him. The three made their way to Jeremy's house, his dad was home and so busy questioning Jeremy he didn't notice Michael or Nix. "Dad, I promise, I'm fine."

"Hey."

"Oh and this is Nix." Jeremy introduced.

"I'm gonna live here." Nix announced. As Jeremy's dad talked to Nix about whether they could live there, Michael and Jeremy snuck into Jeremy's room. The two cuddled on the bed together.

"I missed you so much." Jeremy sighed.

"I don't care how bad of a night it is, I'm gonna stay with you every full moon."

"Well there's another one coming up."

"It's a date."

* * *

“Hey are still going over to Michael’s or do I have to deal with you going feral?”

“I am not gonna go feral Nix.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Well you don’t know that either.” Jeremy teased. “Also Michael’s coming over here.”

“Oh God I have to be a third wheel again?”

“Just go over to Rich and Jake’s place or hang out with Christine.” Jeremy suggested.

“Your boyfriend’s calling.” Nix told him.

“I know that.” Jeremy answered his phone, “Hey Micha.”

“Our friends keep asking if they can come over too.”

“So?”

“Can they?”

“I guess, sure.”

“Great, tell them.”

“No you tell them.”

“Ugh fine.” Michael agreed, “Love you, see you soon.”

“Love you too.” Jeremy smiled before hanging up, “Lucky you Nix, you’re not gonna have to be a third wheel.”

“Yes!”

“You’re gonna have to be a ninth wheel.”

“Fuck!” Nix yelled. About 30 minutes, the rest of the squad showed up at Jeremy’s house.

“If you go crazy I’m gonna take Brooke and leave.” Chloe told him.

“Noted.” He laughed.

“I brought Wolfy!” Michael announced, setting the small wooden wolf on the floor. They made their way to Jeremy’s room and sat in their respective places, except Wolfy was jumping from lap to lap. The sun was starting to set about halfway into the movie they put on, “You guys should probably leave the room for this.” Michael advised.

“Why?” Jake asked.

“Just trust me.” He told them. They left the room, leaving only Michael and Jeremy, and Wolfy.

“You can leave too.”

“I’m not letting you go through that alone.”

“Thanks Micha.” Jeremy smiled. The moon hadn’t fully risen yet, but both Michael and Jeremy were prepared. If this was a bad night, Michael had rope to tie him up with. If it was a good night, he had blankets and would hold his boyfriend for as long as he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Tis finished~
> 
> this au was really fun to write and I hope y'all enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to this new au. I might not be updating this as much because I'm working on another fic too, but I'll update whenever I can. Hope y'all enjoy!


End file.
